CASTIGO
by LesFlieg
Summary: Kagome la estudiante problematica e Inuyasha el director que hará que esta chica reciba su te fic participa en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".LEMMON


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no son míos, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía.

 **Summary** : Kagome la estudiante _problematica_ e Inuyasha el director que hará que esta chica reciba su castigo. _Este fic participa en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". con las palabras :negro, rosa, anteojos, chocolate_

 **Aviso. Este fic contiene Escenas de sexo explícito así que si eres sensible a este tema es mejor que te abstengas de leerlo.**

Ughh, realmente el cielo me odia, ahora que voy a hacer – decía la azabache tirando de sus cabellos

Tranquilízate Kagome

¿Qué me tranquilice?, ¿Cómo pides que me tranquilice? ¡Por todos los santos! Sabes que él me dijo que en el próximo lio que me metiera iba a llamar a mis padres no sé qué hare Sango

Si lo sé pero no debe ser tan grave – Hablo Sango con cierta inseguridad

¿No TAN grave?, Si el director llama a mis padres estoy muerta, ya van tres colegios de los cuales me echan y me dijeron que si pasaba lo mismo en este me iba a meter en un colegio de monjas ¡de monjas!

Bueno quizás sea un poco grave, pero admítelo tú te lo ganaste

Yo, pero si fue esa perra la que empezó ella fue la que me empujo

Si pero creo que no por ello deberías haberle echado la bandeja de comida encima y dejarle un ojo morado, digo estabas advertida por el director te hubiera aguantado

Uhhhhhh es que simplemente actué no pensé – dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas de su amiga. - que voy a hacer, el director me va a mandar a llamar ¡lo sé¡, ayúdame a pensar Sango que puedo hacer para que no llame a mis papas

Ughh bueno… - su amiga empezó a divagar

Sé que tienes algo en mente solo dilo – decía una Kagome desesperada

Bueno pues él es hombre ¿no? Y ….

¿y..?

Y a los hombres se les puede controlar fácilmente con sexo – dijo una Sango con una sonrisa pervertida

¿..!Qué!...? estás loca donde yo me le insinué seguro que hay si llama a mis padres

Claro que no, lo hemos cachado viéndote un par de veces con deseo, además el director no es un viejo para que no te apetezca seducirlo y tú eres la mejor en eso sé que lo harás bien – Dijo Sango

Bueno tienes razon, además que pierdo, al fin y al cavo llamara a mis papas ¿cierto? – dijo no muy segura

Si además no me lo vas a negar pero el tipo esta como quiere

No te lo niego esta para comérselo enterito y ni hablar de lo sexi que se ve con esos **anteojos** ufff, nada cuesta intentarlo – dijo Kagome.

Esas es mi amiga – se oyeron unos golpes y no había que ser adivina para saber quién era - suerte amiga

Gracias – se paró enfrente de la puerta "aquí voy" pensó mientras abría la puerta, y tal como lo imaginaban hay estaba la señora Kaede una vieja regordeta que era la asistente del director

Kagome Higurashi el director quiere que vaya a su oficina – habló la señora Kaede con un tono de voz fuerte

Si ya voy – respondió en un hilo de voz, esa mujer daba miedo

Kag pov

Y aquí me encontraban frente a la oficina del director rayos no sabía cómo iba a hacer esto pero no me iba a echar para atrás era mi única salida además no lo iba a negar el tipo estaba bien bueno, tenia unos raros pero hermosos ojos dorados un cabello plateado unos labios carnosos que invitaban a perderse en ellos umm y esos brazos musculosos ya quisiera estar dentro de ellos y enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura apuesto a que su abdomen debe estar bien marcado uff lamer esos abdominales, rayos empezó a hacer calor ¿no?

Bueno señorita Higurashi el director la está esperando – umm eso suena prometedor – yo iré a la enfermería a ver cómo está la señorita Takahashi

De acuerdo – respondí, vi como salía de la recepción y afortunadamente no había nadie en ella así que empecé con "el plan", me quite el saco y quede con mi camisa blanca no traía camisa por debajo así que se notaba mi brasier desapunte lo primeros tres botones de mi camisa y subí mi falda rayos parecía una puta casi se notaban mis bragas pero ¡hey! eso lo pondrá caliente o ¿no?, bueno sin esperar nada más entre a la oficina

¿Me mandó llamar señor director? – pregunte lo más inocentemente, él estaba escribiendo algo en su computadora y sin mover la vista me respondió

Creo que sabe perfectamente para que la llame señorita Higurashi usted y yo teníamos un acuerdo, no más líos o llamaba a sus pa… – cuando estaba diciendo lo último levanto la vista así a mí y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y como si no creyera lo que veía acomodo una y otra vez sus **anteojos** "vaya que se veía sexi", vi como pasaba dificultosamente saliva, bueno al parecer yo no le era indiferente

Si lo se señor Taisho y realmente estoy arrepentida – le dije haciendo un puchero – puede darme cualquier castigo y lo aceptare con gusto – le dije, en doble sentido claro esta

Y..yo ya le había dicho señorita H..Higurashi que un problema más y llamaba a sus padres – dijo, se notaba que lo ponía nervioso, ese era el momento así que rodee el escritorio y me acerque a él y vaya sorpresa ese dios griego tenía una erección y madre mía que erección

Por favor Inuyasha – me atreví a decir su nombre creo que le daba más erotismo a l asunto – sé que puedes ayudarme esta es la última vez que pasa lo prometo – dije llevando mi mano a mi pecho por lo cual el llevo su mirada a ese lugar lo que lo hiso tragar fuertemente, rayos este hombre me ponía y mucho

Ya le había dado s..su u..ultima oportunidad – sus manos se movían por el escritorio y de un momento a otro su vaso con lápices estaba en el piso, soltó una maldición e iba a agacharse a recogerlos

Oh no, deje que yo los recoja – me agache haciendo que mi falda se alzara y mis bragas se vieran, oí un gruñido y de un momento a otro su mano estaba acariciando mi zona por encima de las bragas, me sobresalte un poco pero hice como si nada seguí recogiendo los lápices cuando sentí como corría mis bragas a un lado y tocaba directamente mi centro con sus dedos

O rayos estas tan jodidamente mojada que tengo tantas ganas de enterrar mi polla en tu coño – dijo mientras rápidamente quitaba sus manos de mi centro y pegaba su erección a mí, me hizo enderezarme y llevo sus manos a mis pechos

S..señor director – ahora era yo la que estaba tartamudeando sinceramente no esperaba esta reacción de él, pero algo era seguro estaba jodidamente caliente.

Tsk tsk tsk – chasqueo su lengua- nada de señor director, los dos sabemos perfectamente que viniste a convencerme de que no llamaras a tus padres ofreciéndome sexo así que no demos tantas vueltas y vamos al grano, quiero sentirte alrededor de mi polla – dijo restregándose contra mi culo, ohh eso hacía que me mojara cada vez más - pero primero quiero saborearte antes de enterrarme en ti – hizo a un lado las cosas que habían en su escritorio y sin que me dijera nada me puse encima del escritorio

Inu pov

Cuando la vi agacharse a recoger los lápices no pude evitar que mi mirada viajara a su culo y ohh casi tengo un orgasmo ahí mismo cuando vi que su falda dejaba ver sus bragas, rayos ver ese **rosa** oscurecido por sus jugos hizo que mi miembro diera un tirón y no aguante más y lleve mi mano tocando sus bragas húmedas por su excitación, ella hizo como si no pasara nada así que me aventure y corrí sus bragas y definitivamente ya no podía más necesitaba enterrarme en ella

O rayos estas tan jodidamente mojada que tengo tantas ganas de enterrar mi polla en tu coño – le dije mientras quitaba mis dedos de su centro y pegaba mi erección a su precioso lo, la hice enderezarse y lleve mis manos a sus pechos "uhmm como quiero tenerlos en mi boca"

S..señor director – ahora quería ser decente.

Tsk tsk tsk – chasqueé mi lengua - nada de señor director, los dos sabemos perfectamente que viniste a convencerme de que no llamaras a tus padres ofreciéndome sexo así que no demos tantas vueltas y vamos al grano, quiero sentirte alrededor de mi polla – dije restregándome contra ella - pero primero quiero saborearte antes de enterrarme en ti – quería quitarle esas bragas y chupar su coño así que hice a un lado las cosas que habían en mi escritorio y ella inmediatamente se subió en él, sin pensarlo dos veces quite su camisa haciendo que los botones de esta salieran volando e igualmente la despoje de su falda y juro que la tienda de campaña en mis pantalones ya no podía ser más grande y realmente era doloroso así que me desapunte mis pantalones y vaya que me sentí un poco más liberado

Rayos Kagome no sabe cómo me pone verte en esa linda lencería **rosa,** ¿pero sabes cómo te verías mejor? – le pregunté mientras mis manos iban subiendo por sus muslos y luego su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos cubiertos por ese hermoso brasier **rosa**

¿co..como? – pregunto tartamudeando y mi ego subió al saber que era de excitación

Te verías mejor totalmente desnuda con tus piernas abiertas para mi mostrando tu precioso coño inundado de tus jugos de excitación

Ughh demonios entonces que esperas, desnúdame ya– me dijo un poco desesperada así que rápidamente desabroche su brasier y mi boca fue directo a chupar su pezón mientras una de mis manos atendía su otro pecho

Ohhh Inuyasha sii… sii…

Mmmm me encantan tus preciosos pezones, tan erectos, duros y **rosa,** me encantan – despegue mi boca de su pecho y waooo su pezón brillando por mi saliva era tan putamente excitante

Sin más que pensar enganche dos dedos en sus bragas uno a cada lado y tire de ellas sacándoselas no aguante más y abrí sus piernas dejando su coño expuesto a mí y ohh que me jodan, creo que morí y reviví

Sabes lo que me pone un coño perfectamente depilado como el tuyo

Mmmm me imagino, pero por que no me lo muestras, creo que sería más practico – me dijo con esa mirada llena de deseo

Oh nena claro que si – me iba a quitar mis **anteojos** cuando sentí unas manos alrededor de mis muñecas deteniéndome

No te los quite ughh te ves jodidamente caliente con ellas puestas – sonreí y me los deje ¿por qué no complacerla?, y con mis dedos separe sus labios dejando ver un precioso coño **rosa** que me invitaba a comer de él y que me maten si no lo hacía por lo que no me aguante más y pase mi lengua probando su coño lleno de jugos

Ohhhh si Inuyasha cómeme quiero más, ¡más! – gritaba con descontrol y quien era yo para negárselo así que empecé a chupar y morder, con mi boca enterrada en su coño fije mi vista en sus pechos

Tócate para mi bella pellizca tus pezones estíralos mientras como tu precioso coño ¡hazlo! – y así lo hizo, introduje mi lengua y empecé a embestirla con ella - si te sientes tan jodidamente bien entorno a mi lengua no me imagino como sería tenerte alrededor de mi polla – dije y seguí embistiéndola con mi lengua

Sisisisi… ohh sii ¡más! quiero más – que ella se retorciera encima del escritorio mientras recibía un oral era una imagen que valía la pena – ya… ya casi llego sigue asii – pero separe mi boca de su coño para evitar que llegara al orgasmo - ¡!¿que?! por qué paras ¡no pares! Ya casi llego – gimoteo y verla suplicar fue sexi pero tenía que hacerlo

No preciosa me pediste un castigo para no llamar a tus padres y este será, no tendrás un orgasmo hasta que lo diga y disfrutare cada jodido momento

Pe-pe-pero – sacudió la cabeza – creo que es un castigo justo – sonrió

Sabia decisión – dije con una sonrisa – pero el hecho de que tu no puedas tener un orgasmo pronto, no quiere decir que yo tenga que esperar por uno, así que por que no envuelves mi polla con esa preciosa boca y me das un oral que seguro será fantástico– le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón

Kagome mordió su labio, estaba muy duro, quería sentir esos labios carnosos y la calidez de su boca envolviendo mi polla. La vi agacharse frente mío o esa imagen era jodidamente caliente verla hincada frente a mi totalmente con su cara a la altura de mi miembro era una imagen que sin duda ponía mi miembro a mil, con su mirada fija en la mía fue llevando sus manos a mis bóxer el cual fue bajando y mi erección salto a la vista la vi bajar la mirada y morderse ese delicioso labio, tomo la base de mi miembro con su mano la vi sacar su lengua acercándola a la punta de mi polla y lamiendo el líquido pre-seminal que salía de esta empezó a chupar mi punta, la vi llevar su mano a su entrepierna sentí como gemía encina de mi polla, rayos iba a tomarla por la nuca para hacer que me tomara por completo, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Kag pov

Cuando baje el bóxer y vi cómo se alzaba ante mi esa potente erección casi muero hay mismo al pensar en que iba a tener esa erección dentro mío y que me jodan pero pensaba disfrutarla al máximo, tome su miembro desde la base y mientras lamia el líquido que Salí de su punta lo miraba directamente a los ojos y no podía parar de decirlo así que volvía a repetirlo se veía tan jodidamente caliente con esos **anteojos** empecé a chupar su punta quería desesperarlo cuando de repente se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, Kagome lo miro con los ojos desorbitado

Shhh metete debajo del escritorio – me dijo pasándome mi ropa me metí rápidamente y vi como cubría su erección de nuevo con el bóxer vi cómo iba a apuntarse sus pantalones pero la puerta se abrió así que puso rápidamente las manos encima del escritorio y se acercó más asía el escritorio imagino que para que la persona que acababa de entrar a la oficina no notara el problema que había acá abajo

Permiso señor Taisho – escuche la voz de la secretaria de Inuyasha, kaede demonios esa vieja si que era entrometida – venia para avisarle que ya fui a verificar el estado de la señorita Takahashi, ya salio de enfermería y se encuentra en su dormitorio

Muchas gracias Kaede – escuche que contestaba Inuyasha y no es que solo piense en sexo pero vamos estar completamente desnuda y con el coño realmente empapado por mi excitación debo añadir, arrodillada frente a esa potente erección tendría que ser lesbiana para no imaginarme succionando esa polla, así que ¿por qué no cumplir esa pequeña fantasía? nuevamente baje su bóxer descubriendo su erección sentí como se tensaba pero no hice caso y seguí tome su miembro desde la base como lo había hecho hace unos momentos antes de la inoportuna aparición de la señora Kaede rayos sentí como palpitaba y eso hacia que mi sexo palpitara a su ritmo y mis pechos se hincharan más empecé a lamer su punta no aguante más y metí toda su polla en mi boca comencé a succionar mi cabeza subía y bajaba entorno a su erección sentí como Inuyasha trataba de contenerse y no mover sus caderas

Inu pov

Esa niña era un demonio estaba succionando mi polla con tantas ganas que sin duda estaba seguro que me iva a venir rápidamente y el pensar que lo aria en su boca me hizo acercarme mas al climax, diablos y justo en ese momento tenia que entrarle la curiosidad a Kaede

¿Señor Taisho desea que me comunique con los padres de la señorita Higurashi? – sentí como Kagome paraba con sus succiones y mno podía dejar que eso pasara asi que disimuladamente baje mi mano y la cogi desde la nuca obligándola a volver a su trabajo con mi polla

No se preocupe Kaede ya hable con la señorita Higurashi y llegamos a un acuerdo por lo que va tener que ayudarme aquí en la oficina hasta que aprenda la lección

Me parece una buena idea señor Taisho y si me disculpa me retiro tengo unas listas que terminas – sin más salió y realmente fue en el momento justo porque no aguantaba más, eche mi silla hacia atrás para que Kagome pudiera salir de debajo del escritorio lleve mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

Sigue Kagome tomame con tu boca quieroi ver como mi polla se mierde dentro de tu boquita pequeña putita – y vi como se estremesia, así que le gustaba que le hablara sucio realmente eso era exitante – vamos que espe chupamela quiero venirme en tu boca – vi cómo se agachaba y tomaba mi erección en su boca sin previo aviso empezó a succionar fuerte

Vamos Inu quiero que te venga en mi boca quiero saborearte, mmm me encanta como tu miembro palpita en mi boca clamando por el clímax - ella siguió chupando no aguantaba más me faltaba poco

Ughh si Kag sigue así me encanta como me envuelve con tu boca me encanta ver como mi polla se pierde en tu boca y sale brillosa por tu saliva ughh si… si Kagome me voy avenir quiero que tragues todo de mi mmm siiiiiiiiii….. – grite cuando llegue al clímax vi como Kagome pasaba tragando el semen que salía de mí se puso de pie se subió al escritorio y abrió sus piernas mostrándome su precioso coño **rosa**

Abre tus pliegues para mi Kag– le ordene y ella muy obediente llevo dos dedos abriendo sus labios – ¿estas mojada Kag? – era una pregunta obvia pero era erótico escucharlo de sus labios

Mm si estoy empapada – lloriqueo – ya no puedo más Inuyasha por favor te necesito – creo que ya había sufrido mucho por hoy y realmente yo ya no podía más con la necesidad de sentirme en su interior así que me levante tome mi miembro - ya más que preparado nuevamente - desde la base y lo conduje a su coño y con mi punta comencé a acariciarlo

Ohhh sii se siente tan bien Inu no puedo esperar para sentirte en mi interior – adentre mi punta en su interior pero inmediatamente la volví a sacar repetía esto varias veces la quería ver loca de placer quería que me gritara lo que quería – mhmm – lloriqueo cuando volví a hacer el mismo movimiento

¿Qué quieres Kag?, ¡dímelo¡ – le dije dándole un golpe en su clítoris con mi miembro

A ti, te quiero a ti dentro mío, quiero u polla entrando y saliendo de mi coño ya no aguanto más Inu necesito que me penetres

Yo también necesito penetrarte – y sin más ala embestí adentrándome completamente en ella – ohh eres jodidamente estrecha – dije entrando y saliendo de ella

No tu eres jodidamente grande - me dijo en un gemido – ohh si sigue así, más… quiero más por favor mas fuerte – me suplicaba y eso me hacía poner más caliente empecé a embestirla rudamente

Y..ya n..o aguan…to mas – estaba a punto del orgasmo así que lleve mi mano a la entrepierna de Kagome y masajee su clítoris con fuerza

Ohhhh siiii ya llego – llevo su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placer y con sus manos se agarraba del escritorio no pudimos más

¡Inuyasha!

¡Kagome!

Gritamos al mismo tiempo al llegar al clímax sentí como nuestros fluidos se escurrían de entre nuestros sexos unidos

Eso fue…

¿Fabulosos?, ¿Fantástico? ¿Único? – dijo ella tratando de completar mi frase

Si todo eso – le dije dándole un casto beso en sus labios, comenzamos a vestirnos entre miradas furtivas y castos besos

Cuando terminamos de vestirnos me senté en el sillón y Kagome se sentó en mis piernas la agarre por la cintura ella me miro y me dio un casto beso, no sabía que me estaba pasando pero se sentía diferente – en un muy buen sentido –

Me encanta como te ves con esos **anteojos** \- me dijo mirando directo a mis ojos

Creo que me di cuenta de eso cuando no dejaste que me los quitara ni siquiera cuando te di el oral – me reí

Uff es que te ves jodidamente sexi con ellos – me sonrió pícaramente – que ver tu cara entre mis piernas mirándome fijamente atreves de ellos era el cielo – me dijo dándome un beso – y cambiando de tema _señor Taisho_ – dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho y he de admitir que se sentía muy bien era como si estuviera completo lo cual estaba mal yo no debía sentir esto por ella pero que vamos a hacer _en el corazón no se manda_ – no pude evitar escuchar la conversación – creo que note cierto tono de ironía en su voz - que tuvo con la señora Kaede, ¿entonces tendré que venir a ayudarte en la oficina hasta que cumpla mi castigo? – pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras besaba mi pecho

Bueno señorita Higurashi creo que sería un buen castigo el que usted me ayudara con un par de cosas en la oficina al salir de clases

A mí me parece un castigo muy justo – dijo sonriéndome

Bueno señorita entonces la veré mañana después de clases – le sonreí pícaramente

No dude de ello hasta mañana _director_ \- dijo dándome un leve beso en los labios y saliendo de mi oficina. Esta niña me traía loco y no es de apenas hoy, desde hace un año que estoy atrapado por esos hermosos ojos **chocolate** y ya que tengo la oportunidad de tenerla cerca no voy a desaprovecharla.

Ughh si Kag… me encanta que me cabalgues nena, sigue así – esta era un imagen de lo mas caliente estábamos sobre la alfombra de mi oficina y Kagome me estaba cabalgando veía como sus senos rebotaban, eso era el cielo. Sentía como su coño apretaba mi pene avisando que faltaba poco para la culminación así que lleve mis manos a sus pezones empecé a estirarlos y llegamos al clímax, ella callo encima de mí y así nos quedamos por un largo rato sin separar nuestros sexos aun, cuando recuperamos nuevamente el aliento nos separamos y sentí un vacío pero lo deje pasar

Eso fue extraordinario – dijo vistiéndose

Opino lo mismo – cuando terminamos de arreglarnos le empecé a explicar cómo hacer las listas para que me ayudara con eso

Voy a pedirle a Kaede que traiga dos cafés

Si – realmente estaba concentrada en su trabajo, salí y le pedí el favor a Kaede de que nos trajera dos cafés a los 10 minutos llego y le agradecí

Toma Kag – le ofrecí la taza de café ella se levantó de su puesto y cogió la taza de entre mis manos y se sentó en mis piernas

Ya te he dicho lo sexi que te ves con esos **anteojos**

Si creo que como una 100 veces – le dije dándole un pequeño beso – y yo ya te he dicho que me encanta esa hermosa mirada **chocolate** que tienes – le pregunte con una sonría

Creo que no – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces estoy loco déjame remediar inmediatamente eso, tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos que hacen que me pierda en ellos, tu mirada **chocolate** hace que me derrita, rayos Kagome Higurashi no sé qué me haces pero no puedo dejar de mirarte

Kag pov

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la primera vez que estuve con Inuyasha y en todo este tiempo que estuve con el debo admitir que me enamore como una estúpida no tenía remedio ya no podía mirar otros chicos solo tenía ojos para él, sé que el también sentía algo por mí, realmente esperaba que fuera fuerte porque tenía leves sospechas y sé que para mí sería una gran noticia pero no se para él solo esperaba que le agradara la idea tanto como a mí.

Hoy le tenía una pequeña sorpresa el fin de semana había comprado un hermoso conjunto de lencería **negro** así que me lo puse y encima solo me puse un gabán igualmente **negro** que me llegaba casi a la rodilla y unos tacones y me dirigí a la oficina.

Buenas tardes señora Kaede – saludé

Buenas tardes mi niña el director te está esperando creo que se encuentra un poco desesperado ya que casi no llegabas

Lo siento pero tuve que pasar a mi dormitorio, será mejor que entre – entre a la oficina y cerré la puerta detrás de mí -. Veo que alguien está un poco ansioso – dio un respingo ya que no había notado que había llegado

Llegas 20 minutos tarde – me dijo tratando de sonar rudo pero había una pequeña risa traicionera que rogaba por salir de sus labios

Lo siento Inu pero pase a mi dormitorio a recoger un pequeño obsequio que tengo para ti – le dije con la voz más sexi que podía

Mm si y cuál es ese obsequio – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

Este espero te guste - le dije mientras abría mi abrigo y le dejaba ver que solo tenía puesto el sexi conjunto de lencería **negro**.

Oh Kag ven aquí y déjame disfrutar de mi regalo – fui y me senté a horcajadas de él

Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor – si para mí era hacer el amor – nos vestimos - claro que con mi atuendo no demoraba mucho -, y procedimos a hacer lo que nos correspondía

Voy a decirle a Kaede que traiga los cafés – me dijo pero yo reaccione creo que era el momento de plantearle mi duda

Yo antes de eso quisiera hablar contigo acerca de algo – realmente estaba asustada y si me odiaba por lo que le iba a decir si me rechazaba no sé qué haría me había enamorado locamente de el que no se si soportaría un rechazo suyo, al parecer leyó mi miedo por lo que me llevo de la mano hasta el sofá donde nos sentamos

¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿ocurrió algo? – empezó a preguntar un poco desesperado, lo calle con un suave beso

Yo… - suspire - tengo que decirte algo

Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa princesa, puedes contar con migo para lo que quiera - me dijo con un tono tan tierno que me hacía quererlo cada vez mas

Te quiero – susurre, el me miro con una sonrisa en los labios

Yo también te quiero y no sabes lo feliz que me haces princesa, me has cautivado por completo con tu hermosa mirada **chocolate** tu hermosa sonrisa me trasmite paz y a cada momento pienso en ti no sé qué me has hecho pero me gusta lo que siento, sé que quizás nuestro comienzo no fue el más romántico pero algo de lo que me es imposible negar es que en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me he llegado a enamorar de ti, no importa nuestra diferencia de edades voy a luchar por ti – me dijo y realmente era la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo – ¿eso era lo que te tenía tan asustada? ¿el que no te correspondiera?

No.. si bueno en parte si pero hay otra cosa que debo decirte – me abrazo animándome a hablar, tome una gran bocanada de aire y lo dije – creo que estoy embarazada – sentí como se tensó y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, lo sabía esto era mucho no nos iba a querer

Hey shh no llores mi amor siento mi reacción pero me tomaste desprevenido – me dio un beso – te dije que te amo y amaría todo lo que provenga de ti y aún más un pedacito tuyo y mío. - Me dijo con una mirada que no dejaba dudas del amor que me tenía.

Tengo un retraso y he tenido náuseas y mareos pero no estoy segura, así que pensé ya que yo no puedo salir del campus tu podrías comprar una prueba de embarazo – sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas

Claro que si princesa – me miró fijamente -, me encanta cuando te sonrojas, creo que no podre con la duda así que quédate aquí mientras yo voy por la prueba no me demoro – me miró fijamente -. Te amo

Yo también, te espero

Aquí esta – dijo Inuyasha entrando a la oficina, se acercó a mí y me entrego la bolsita de la farmacia donde estaba la prueba

Y si estoy embarazada – le pregunte – que pasara, t…tu eres el director yo soy una estudiante podrías perder tu trabajo – mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir

Si sale positivo seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra y no importa que pierda el trabajo hare lo que sea por ti… por ustedes- dijo acariciando mi vientre – me hice la prueba y esperamos los cinco minutos que decía en las instrucción Inuyasha me abrazaba y yo tenía en mis manos la prueba, pasaron los cinco minutos así que sin retrasar más mire la prueba

Positivo – dije y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas iba a ser mamá un pequeño ser crecía dentro de mí y mi felicidad creció

Vamos a ser papas – dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos – Te amo, los amo – dijo acariciando mi vientre – hare lo posible para que no les falte nada – nos miramos a los ojos y supimos que podría pasar lo que fuera pero si estábamos juntos nada nos iba a vencer.

 _Realmente fue un reto escribir este mini fi casi que espero les haya gustado. Besos._

 _¿reviews?_


End file.
